Culture Brain
Culture Brain is a Japanese company that released several games for the Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy and Super Nintendo Entertainment System. For a short while, they had an American branch. They rebranded in 2016 as Culture Brain Excel. History Game Works They owned a few certain game series which most of the games they made fall in. * Baseball Simulator series ** Baseball Simulator 1000 (NES) ** Super Baseball Simulator 1000 (SNES) ** Ultra Baseball Jitsumeiban (SNES) ** Super Ultra Baseball 2 (SNES) ** Ultra Baseball Jitsumeiban 2 (SNES) . ** Ultra Baseball Jitsumeiban 3 (SNES) ** Pro Yakyū Star (SNES) ** Choujin Ultra Baseball Action Card Battle (3DS) ** Choujin Baseball Stadium (3DS) ** Choujin Baseball Stadium: Nekketsu Story (3DS) * Flying Dragon series ** Hiryu no Ken Special: Fighting Wars (NES - JP only) ** Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll (NES) ** Flying Warriors (NES) ** Fighting Simulator 2-in-1: Flying Warriors ** Ultimate Fighter (Super NES) ** SD Hiryu no Ken Gaiden (Game Boy) ** Flying Dragon (Nintendo 64) ** SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu (Nintendo 64 - Japan only) ** Hiryu no Ken Retsuden GB (Game Boy Color) * Hamster Monogatari series ** Ferret Monogatari: Watashi no Okini Iri (Game Boy Color) ** Hamster Monogatari 64 (Nintendo 64) ** Hamster Monogatari 2 GBA (Game Boy Advance) ** Hamster Monogatari GB + Magi Ham Mahou no Shoujo (Game Boy Color) ** Hamster Monogatari 3 GBA (Game Boy Advance) ** Hamster Monogatari Collection (Game Boy Advance) ** Hamster Monogatari 3EX, 4, Special (Game Boy Advance) * Konchuu Monster series ** Konchuu Monster (Game Boy Advance) ** Konchuu Monster: Battle Master (Game Boy Advance) ** Konchuu Monster: Battle Stadium (Game Boy Advance) ** Konchuu no Mori no Daibouken (Game Boy Advance) ** Konchuu Monster: Super Battle (3DS) * Nintama Rantarou series ** Nintama Rantarō (SNES) ** Nintama Rantarō GB (Game Boy) ** Nintama Rantarō 2 (SNES) ** Puzzle Nintama Rantarō (SNES) ** Nintama Rantarō Special (SNES) ** Puzzle Nintama Rantarō GB (Game Boy) ** Nintama Rantarō 3 (SNES) ** Nintama Rantarō GB: Eawase Challenge Puzzle (Game Boy) ** Nintama Rantarō 64 Game Gallery (Nintendo 64) ** Nintama Rantarō: Ninjutsu Gakuen ni Nyuugaku Shiyou no Dan (Game Boy Color) * Oshare Princess series ** Oshare Princess (GBA) ** Oshare Princess 2 (GBA) ** Oshare Princess 3 (GBA) ** Oshare Princess 4(GBA) ** Oshare Princess 5 (GBA) ** Oshare Princess DS: Oshare ni Koishite! (DS) ** Oshare Princess DS: Oshare ni Koishite! 2 (DS) ** Oshare ni Koishite 2 Plus (DS) * Uchi no 3 Shimai ** Uchi no 3 Shimai DS (DS) ** Uchi no 3 Shimai DS 2: 3 Shimai no Dekake Daisakusen (DS) ** Uchi no 3 Shimai no Karaoke Utagassen (DS) * Super Chinese series ** Kung Fu Heroes (NES) ** Little Ninja Brothers (NES) ** Ninja Boy (Game Boy) ** Super Chinese 3 (NES) ** Super Ninja Boy (Super NES) ** Ninja Boy 2 (Game Boy) ** Super Chinese World 2 (Super NES) ** Super Chinese Fighter (Super NES) ** Super Chinese Land 3 (Game Boy) ** Super Chinese World 3 (Super NES) ** Super Chinese Land 1-2-3 Dash (Game Boy) ** Super Chinese Fighter GB (Game Boy) ** Super Chinese I+II Advance (Game Boy Advance) ** Super Chinese Labyrinth (Game Boy Advance) * Other games ** Arabian Dream Scheherazade (NES) ** The Game 15 (3DS) ** The Game 15 Vol. 2(3DS)